Twilights delight
by frogglefrog
Summary: This is (yes a sock pony obsession) twilights little treat for herself as she tries to hide her secret from her dear friends. Enjoy our purple princess trying to enjoy her socks while hiding it from her friends.


Twilights delight

Twilight sparkle is a well known alicorn princess and as such she tried her best to do her part as the princess of friendship and aid anyone with problems towards one another.

Sometimes that duty is very taxing and she would like a little bit of private time in her new home that wonderful castle of hers.

She likes to have her own Sock time twilight hates to admit to her friends and citizens but she loves wearing her socks of every variety.

"oooh this woolly socks are number three on my sock list" she purred softly to herself. The purple pony was amazed at the quality of these socks she secretly purchased from rarity.

Aj purchased a few books for twilight at the last traders convention in apploosa in the pile of books she received she found a book called the world of socks.

Twilight sparkle with a glimmer in her amethyst colored eyes always pulled her favorite book out late at night when spike went to bed from between her bed sheets.

Twilight always had a fondness for studying it was a comfort zone for her as you might describe like a security blanket against the world that can come crashing down.

The night wore on as spike said " do you need anything else twilight" with a light response from the purple pony " **no** my dear assistant sleep well" with a soft caressing whisper.

Spike a young dragon who truly treasured the princess like a mother smiled and said "g'night twi then" simply heads to bed with a head full of gems.

The purple pony smiled and then very quietly like a thief in the night she stole away to her bedroom leaving very light pitter patters across the castle floor.

The moon showered across the world of the ponies with its Evanescence light that made the castle glow with nightly touch.

Twilight reached beneath her bed sheets to pull out the world of socks and her inner filly emerged as she gasped at her new book.

Her new book told the purple mare of many sock designs and fabrics that were used to comfort the hooves of pony kind.

She learned that many ponies wear them to nightly events she blushed as she read about those events or when they developed weakened legs/hooves syndrome.

Twilight as she read her book decided to try out some of these sock idea's she learned about and went to enter her closet that held many dress's she acquired from rarity who was always making clothes for her friends.

She used her alicorn magic to activate a secret button that opened a side door that was cleverly hidden with the walls design.

The wall open leaving a breathtaking smile on twilights face she entered the small hidden room and approached one of the many small chests in the room.

The room was small and dusty but had a familiar smell that reminded her former home she grimaced thinking back on that painful incident that forced her to leave it.

The oak chests sat there waiting no begging to be open twilight used her magic to open the chest to see a treasure trove of socks and leg warmers sitting complacently inside the box of wonders.

She squealed " oh my oh my rarity has outdone herself again! Think of the fun I can check off my list today."

Rarity about the only pony she knew about her secret always brought her extra socks when she away knowing how much they mean to purple princess.

She started with her oldest socks she received from shining armor the plain old white socks always brought a glowing memory to her mind.

The socks slowly slid onto her hooves causing her to giggle as if they tickled her forelegs.

 **The night wearing on she decided to be brave and have a special sock treat.** She reached into her black ivory chest with luna's face as the lock and opened it to find rainbow colored socks.

These socks were very special to twilight sparkled in each color were her friends face stitched beautifully into the rainbow she smiled and blushed as they slid slowly over her legs.

Yes she did this often as she could and several giggles were heard inside the castle.

But the story and its quirkiness is all mine.


End file.
